Atlantis: A Journey to the Unknown
by lazymeoo7
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to the lost island of atlantis by mistake and discover a lost world.


Atlantis: A Journey To the Unknown.

Chapter 1: An Island Disappearing

A small boy ran down the street to his mother. He anxiously ran and tripped. His mother ran up to her son who was now crying and comforted him. "It's okay Jeremiah. Don't worry, it will be okay." She hugged him and soon he stopped crying. They soon got up and walked home. They walked along a small road with fig trees on the sides. The sun was about to set, and they hurried home. They entered the small little hut built of stone and wood. They ate dinner, which consisted of fruit, and some duck.

This was the normal day for an Atlantisian. The island of Atlantis was a small round island. The people were a kind and advanced civilization. They knew magic, and there were non magiv people as well as wizards and witches. The boy was in school, a school for gifted wizards and witches called Cleito. There, young children learned magic for nine years, and learned about their ancestors and the beginning of magic. The school had been around for several years, and magic was still new to everyone. The boys parents were some of the first ones to be taught at Cleito. They were two founders, a woman named Daisy Jury and a man named Henry Dumbledore. They founded the school after a recent trip to the mainland and discovered a similar school called Hogwarts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The people of Atlantis were all content as they woke up in the mid summer day. It was another regular day as the sun rose slowly in the eastern sky. Red and orange colors littered the air as the small boy awoke. This boys name was Galileo, and he got out of his small cot and went over to wake his parents. Galileo was on of thirty boys and girls who were in his year. He had many friends, but his best friend was Jeremiah. He was also in the same year, and they were inseparable. They had known each other since they were two, and they were both born in the month of January.

"Mom, wake up!" He said to his mother. "Come on, I am going to be late."

His mother slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the sun shinning through the windows. "Okay, Just a second. I'll be ready in a moment. Why don't you eat some breakfast. There are some figs in the pot on the shelf."

"Okay." He said cheerfully as he went to eat some figs. After a few moments, Galileo and his mother went out the hut and went to drop him off at school. Just then, a small rumble sounded.

"What's that Mom?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know, but I don't think it is good. I think you should stay home from school today, just in case." His mom told him.

"Okay." His mother quickly stopped by the bakery where his father worked. The two stopped at the bakery and asked his father a question.

"Did you hear the rumble from the mountain today?"

"Yes, and the mayor said that the mountain might blow up, but I think something worse is going to happen." He told his wife.

"Then we should go." She said in a worried tone. "I am not staying here and risking our son's life." They stepped outside the bakery to leave Galileo inside while they talked.

"Ok, ok honey. Will go to one of the neighboring islands. Maybe Dakar. Will leave tomorrow." After their conversation, they went home and packed a few things. Galileo went over to his friends house to say goodbye.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Don't worry. I'll see you in a few days." Said Galileo. He was at Jeremiah's house.

"Yea, I guess so. But when you get back, we are going to have to go to the cave and explore it." Jeremiah responded. The two loved to explore, and the only place they haven't been exploring to yet on the whole island.

"How are you going to get your homework?" Jeremiah asked.

"Can you owl it to me. Just send it to my aunt's house." He answered.

"Sure. I'll see you soon."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Screams and shrieks could be heard from anywhere on the island.

"Ahhh...."

"Help, my house is on fire!"

"No, don't die.... please no...."

"Mom... Dad..."

Sounds all over the island could be heard, and not one of them were good. Fire was everywhere. So was smoke and what seemed to be snow, but only turned out to be ash. Mount Karama finally burst, and it's eruption marked a disaster to the Atlantisians. The fire raged on for several days and the volcano started to ooze out lava at a faster rate and it slowly ran down the streets and into the buildings and the people ran away from their homes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What are we going to do about this. Our whole town is buried under lave and ash." One town member yelled out.

And more yells came. "Yea. We have to do something! My house has burned down and all my life has melted away!"

"Ok. Ok. I understand your concerns and we are doing everything possible to stop this disaster." The mayor proclaimed. "We are working on plan to save the island."

"How are you going to stop the volcano?" Another person asked.

"The wizards from the school Cleito, has devised a plan that can stop the volcano, but the island would end up sinking.-" The mayor answered.

"And how will that help us. Instead of burning, we'll drown!"

"That is where the rest of the plan comes in. If you let me finish, I will tell you." There was a sudden hush in the audience. "The island would sink. It would go to the bottom of the ocean. We would have to create a protective bubble. This protective bubble can be created from an old spell that Dumbledore could perform which would protect the city. Now, I know it would be underwater, but it is better than losing this island paradise."

"When would this 'spell' be preformed?" Another woman asked.

"As soon as possible. Most likely in the next day or two, but we are going to need all your cooperation. You are going to need to move your families to the school and then the wizards would perform the necessary spells." He said, then added, "If no one has anymore questions, I suggest you all go home and tell everyone about this plan."

The crowd slowly dispersed and the mayor said to himself, "I hope this works..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The first part of the plan went well. The wizards formed a circle and put the tips of their wands together. They said in one tone, "Volcaniscapo" and said it over and over in a chant. The villagers saw results as the volcano stopped drooling out lava and the fires subsided.

Slowly, the island sank and the waters was rising on the beach. The waters kept rising and as the wizards saw this, they said started the second part of the plan. They made a potion that contained unicorn hairs, dolphin fins, fish scales, and broken glass. They used the large quantity of potion and pored it all around the island to make a giant ring. Nothing happened, but then the wizards said another spell.

"Glassaprotectora" and the potion that they had pored grew, and started to form a wall. The wall was a transparent substance and it grew and grew. It formed a large bubble and stopped growing. Now the entire island was encased in a large glass bubble as the waters continued to grow, and the water grew along the wall and it kept on rising until the sky from the very top of the bubble could not be seen...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author's Note: Atlantis: A Journey to the unknown, should turn out to be good. I know the first chapter seemed kind of slow, but it is just explaining what happened to the lost island of atlantis. The next chapter should be up in a week and will be put up with this new chaptering system. Not much Harry Potter showed up in the first chapter, but chapter two will be in the present and it should be exciting. Please take the time to review.


End file.
